villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor Zul
Emperor Zul or Zule (ズール皇帝 Zūru Kōtei), is the main antagonist of the super robot anime Six God Combination Godmars. He also appears as a boss in various video games of the Super Robot Wars series. He was voiced by the late Gorō Naya, who also played the Great Leader of Shocker. Personality Zul is pure evil incarnate. He is a mysterious and manipulative individual with an insatiable appetite for power and conquest, and he will seize power by any means necessary, even at the cost of billions of innocent lives. Feared by many and respected by the most loyal of his empire, Zul rules the planet Gishin with an iron fist, as he seeks to conquer the galaxy by force, intolerant of anyone standing in his way or rebelling against him, as any who dare to defy him are met with a swift and painful death. He is also shown to be sadistic and cruel, as he even takes delight in inflicting pain, suffering and death upon countless innocents, seeing them as weak and inferior to him. Story In the year 1999, the people of Earth began exploring space beyond the Solar System. Zul, who aims to conquer the galaxy, sees this expansion as a threat to his goal. He targets Earth for elimination and to do this, he sends a male baby called Mars to live among humanity. Accompanying the baby is a giant robot named Gaia, which contains a new powerful bomb strong enough to destroy an entire planet. As planned, Mars is expected to grow up, where he will activate the bomb within Gaia to fulfill the mission of destroying the Earth. However, when Mars arrives on Earth he is adopted into a Japanese family and given the name Takeru. Seventeen years later, Takeru grows up with a love for humanity and refuses to detonate the bomb as ordered by Zul. However, if Takeru was to die, the bomb within Gaia would explode destroying the earth. Unknown to Zul, five other robots were created in secrecy alongside Gaia by Takeru's real father and sent with Gaia to protect Takeru. Whenever Earth is in danger, Takeru is able to summon the five other robots to combine with Gaia to form the giant robot God Mars. The five other robots are Sphinx, Uranus, Titan, Shin and Ra. It is eventually revealed that Zul is actually a god of the afterlife and that his physical body is only a shell that can be recreated by spreading his cells all over the galaxy. In the last episodes, a Group of masked aliens called the Gestalts are actually fragments of Emperor Zul and in the final battle, they fuse together to recreate Zul, however, he is defeated for good by God Mars. Videos Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crossover Villains Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Death Gods Category:Monster Master Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Nihilists Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Multi-Beings Category:Warlords Category:Slaver Category:Master of Hero Category:Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Dark Forms Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the Past Category:Sophisticated Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Giant Category:One-Man Army Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Enigmatic Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Torturer Category:Misanthropes Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Genocidal Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Paranormal